Chloe
Chloe Gemmel is Rae's best friend/worst enemy throughout series one. She is generally described as spoilt, bitchy and selfish, and is used to getting what she wants. Series 1 Rae has a love/hate relationship with Chloe during the series, but in the end Rae realizes she would miss Chloe if she died or left. Chloe struggles to understand Rae's psychological problems and often compares her seemingly insignificant problems - such as people looking at her when she walks into a room - to Rae's own issues. Throughout the series, she learns from Rae, and is a more empathetic and generally kinder person towards the end. Chloe is used to getting what she wants because of her appearance; Rae describes Chloe's figure as "slight but curvy", and also says she has "gravity-defying boobs". However, throughout the series, Rae actually has more romantic experiences than Chloe does, and Finn chooses Rae over Chloe in the final episode.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435062/ In Episode Three, "Ladies and Gentlemen", Chloe tells Rae that she's pregnant, and also confides to her that she wants an abortion. This is a significant point in their friendship, as it brings them close together and nearly leads to Rae telling Chloe that she was in a psychiatric ward.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435046/ Series 2 Chloe's character is explored in more depth throughout series 2. It is revealed in episode 2 she is unhappy not being the top girl in school and therefore missing out on attention from many of the boys in college. She spreads pictures of her underwear photo shoot around the school. It is later shown in episode 6 when Rae reads Chloe's diary, that she wanted to tell Rae that she was thinking about spreading the photos however Rae begins to talk about her own problems, which aren't as significant, leading her to wonder whether she has been too self absorbed and missed out helping Chloe at other points of the series. This is also shows that Rae and Chloe are similar in the way that they can both be too self absorbed and selfish at times to consider that someone else might be going through something more difficult than they are. In episode 3, the audience discovers that Chloe was successful in gaining popularity by spreading the photos as she is invited to join Stacey Stringfellow's popular group of friends, which Rae temporarily joins after breaking up with Finn and giving him and the rest of the gang some space. Chloe shows Rae that the group is a ladder, with Stacey being top followed by Amy, Vicky, Lois and Chloe at the bottom, which surprises Rae. It becomes clear that Stacey is using Chloe, as she knows Chloe wouldn't go against her as she would do anything to stay in the group as it is her only way to the popularity that she craves. Throughout the episode it is revealed that Stacey is preying on the insecurities of everyone in the group, and Rae confronts Stacey about this. Despite being told to stay away from Rae by Stacey, Chloe sides with Rae and it is shown that she has also noticed what Stacey has done and has taped evidence of Stacey complaining about Amy's clothes and telling the group, "someone needs to say something", which she also says about Vicky's skin condition and Lois's boyfriend, leaving Stacey humiliated. In episode 4, when Chloe discovers that her friend Amy is plannig to fight her best friend Rae because of her suspicions that Rae might be more than friends with Liam, she decides not to take sides, possibly to maintain her popularity. However, she attends the fight and interrupts before it begins in order to defend Rae, saying Rae wouldn't do anything with Liam when he has a girlfriend as she isn't like that. She also accuses Amy of not being able to go through with hurting Rae, which leads her to be punched by Amy. After this, Rae reveals that she did kiss Liam the night before. Amy leaves upset and angry, and Chloe also walks off, feeling betrayed after defending Rae. In episode 5, Chloe begins to hang around a group of 23 year old men including Ian and Sol, and Sol appears to be attracted to Rae. They go to a party, which is different to any party Rae has been to before, believing it is how adults do things. Rae is later sexually harassed in the bathroom and when she escapes she pledges Chloe to leave with her. Chloe refuses and stays in bed with Ian. This time Rae feels betrayed by Chloe as well as isolated and alone. Later, Chloe does not attend the rehearsal for the college performance, forcing Rae to take her place. As Chloe comes in late, Rae become angry with her for letting her down and both leave upset. In episode 6, titled "Not I", Chloe once again doesn't show up at a rehearsal just days before the concert, with Rae once again forced in to replace her. Angry at Chloe, she goes to her house, prepared to confront her, only to discover she is missing. Her parents appear worringly unconcerned and whilst collecting posters for the concert, Rae comes arcross Chloe's diary and takes it. Rae is annoyed that Chloe appears to have changed events to make herself look better, although later in the episode Rae realises that perhaps it was her that has been skewing some events. This episode is significant as it sees the show's events from Chloe's perpective, giving reasoning for some of the bad things that she has done, and suggesting that Rae hasn't been there for Chloe much at all, when Chloe has been supportive of Rae and has worried about her without Rae having any idea. It is also shown that Chloe believes the only thing she can do is please men and her looks are alll she has. It is also shown that she is jealous of Rae's personality, just as Rae is jealous of Chloe's looks. Rae discovers that Chloe has gone back to Ian as she believes she doesn't deserve any better than to be used for sex and to be his servant. In the final episode, Rae builds up the courage to confront Ian and talk to Chloe and convince her to come home. Rae now appears to be more understanding of Chloe, who, despite being her best friend, she didn't know very well. This leads Rae to become a better friend as she is able to empathize and listen to Chloe's problems, as well as thinking about how other people may be feeling, not just herself. Throughout the series the viewers are able to empathise more Chloe, who is now seen as being a lot more than just the attractive and popular member of the group. References Category:Characters